This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The Rankine Cycle is a thermodynamic cycle that utilizes a heat source and working fluid to convert the heat produced by the heat source into mechanical work performed by the working fluid. Various types of heat sources or boilers can be utilized in a Rankine Cycle system. For example, residual or waste heat produced by in an industrial process or other operation, and released in the form of exhaust gases, can be effectively utilized in a Rankine Cycle system. In one particular example of a waste heat recovery system, waste heat in the form of exhaust gases produced by an internal combustion engine can be utilized in a Ranking Cycle system and converted into mechanical work in order to improve the efficiency of the internal combustion engine. In some applications, a device or process may produce more than one heat source.
While known Rankine Cycle and waste hear recovery systems have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continued need in the relevant art remains for a system that effectively and efficiently utilizes heat produced by multiple heat sources.